Dirty Little Secret
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: "Could you imagine? Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy's dirty little secret." Harry laughed slightly, toying with the baby hairs on the back of Draco's neck.  "Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Draco ordered.  R&R.


_**Dirty Little Secret**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes flickered as they scanned the crowed in front of him.<p>

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess asked, placing a firm hand on Harry's broad shoulder.

"I'm perfect, 'Mione." Harry lied, shrugging out of her grasp and heading off out of the Great Hall into an empty corridor.

_Where the bloody hell is he?_, Harry asked himself.

Harry hadn't seen the subject of his thoughts, his dreams, and his fantasies all throughout the day and was starting to get worried.

Harry was about to head back to the Great Hall to reassure Hermione and Ron that he was, in fact, alright and was just going to head back to the Gryffindor dorms to relax when a slender, pale hand reached out from a well hidden, very dark alcove and pulled him in. The original hand stayed on Harry's shoulder while the other slipped over his mouth.

"Looking for me, Potter?" a dark, soft-as-velvet voice asked in a hush in Harry's ear, making him shiver.

Because he couldn't exactly reply vocally, Harry just nodded.

Harry's captor breathed heavily, his breath whispered past Harry's ear, making his knees buckle and his stomach begin to turn.

The hand that wasn't over Harry's mouth slid down his side to grasp his hip, his slim fingers starting to tug Harry's dress shirt out of his trousers, caressing his soft stomach skin.

Harry whimpered lightly and tried to pry the hand that was over his mouth off with his fingers.

Eventually, his captor let go and spun Harry around so the two were face-to-face.

Despite it being so dark in the alcove, Harry could still see those beautiful silver eyes that he loved to see staring at him across Potions class. He could still see the thin silver-blonde locks framing that lovely face. The strong features of Draco Malfoy were admired by many, and touched by none, save for Harry.

Harry rose a hand and curled it into Draco's soft hair, pulling the two men closer together.

Harry's other hand found it's way to Draco's neck as he crushed their lips together.

Draco's hand that had been on Harry's bony hip wrapped around his waist, now being joined by his other arm.

The two mens' lips moved together for what seemed like more than an eternity before Harry pulled back to breathe.

"Where do the other two of the Golden Trio think you are?" Draco asked, craning his neck down to kiss Harry's neck, gently nipping at his pulse point.

"In the Gryffindor common room relaxing from a rough day. Where do the other Slytherins think _you _are, Mr. Malfoy? Not out snogging The-Boy-Who-Lived, I would guess."

"No. Definitely not. You're my little secret. They think I'm with Professor Snape asking questions about that assignment he gave us today."

"Ah, could you imagine? Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy's dirty little secret." Harry laughed slightly, toying with the baby hairs on the back of Draco's neck.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Draco ordered.

Harry couldn't help but oblige. Hell, he'd do anything for the blonde in front of him.

Draco roughly clawed at Harry's lower back as Harry stood up on his tip-toes to press their lips together.

With the force of Draco's clawing and kissing, Harry actually slipped, sending the two toppling onto the floor in a crumpled mess, connected at the mouth.

About ten minutes of silent kissing and caressing later, Draco lifted his head away from Harry's.

"I have to get going..." Harry sighed, attempting to withdraw himself from Draco's tight grasp.

"Nooo, don't leave me." Draco whined, trying to persuade Harry to stay by kissing his neck, flicking his tongue over a sweet spot he knew Harry had on the right side of his neck.

"You're unfair, Draco Malfoy." Harry groaned, clawing at Draco's neck, leaving bright red marks in his fingers' wake.

"I wasn't taught to play fair, I was taught to always win." Draco mumbled against Harry's neck.

"Well, maybe you should thank your father. You're winning." Harry almost moaned before he caught himself and stopped, not daring to give Draco the satisfaction.

Harry reached down in between the two boys and gripped tightly onto one of Draco's hips, turning them over and slamming Draco onto his back on the cold stone floor.

"I gotta go. Hermione and Ron will have a search party sent out to find me if I'm not in the dorms when they get there." Harry explained, sitting up so he straddled Draco's hips as he ran his fingers up and down Draco's chest.

Draco held onto Harry's hips and smiled up at him.

"I suppose that's a good reason. But I want you all to myself. I don't share well." Draco whispered, trying to make sure they weren't heard by any random people walking down the corridor.

Harry smirked a little before he leaned down to kiss Draco's lips again.

"You do realize that we've been here, in this alcove, for nearly twenty minutes, right?" Draco asked, laughing slightly, pulling Harry back for another passion-filled kiss.

"Exactly why I need to get back to the dormitories." Harry whispered against Draco's soft lips, diving in for another kiss.

"Oh, fine. Go be a good little Gryffindor. But only if you promise to not make me go another six days without kissing you. That's just cruel and unusual punishment."

Harry laughed and gave Draco another quick kiss before shooting up from his spot on Draco's stomach and trotted down the corridor, leaving Draco alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter! Where the hell were you?" Hermione shouted as soon as Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room.<p>

_Told you_, Harry thought to himself, as if he were talking to Draco.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I was in the library. I had to research something for Ginny." Harry lied.

"I'm glad that even though you two aren't together anymore, you still care for each other." Ron smiled before kissing Hermione's cheek, as if to emphasize that a relationship of any sort is healthy.

Harry smiled. It was true. He did still care for Ginny. But more like a little sister. He would beat anyone up who hurt her, but it wasn't like he wanted to kiss her.

No, he had Draco for that.

"Harry, next time could you tell us you weren't going to be here? We got worried—thought maybe someone kidnapped you or something."

_Yeah, something like that._

* * *

><p><em><em>Just a short little one-shot that didn't take long. (: Drarry is my favorite HP pairing and I figured I just HAD to make a fic about that pairing. Please no hate. Yes, it's a slash pairing. Yes, it's an uncanon pairing. I understand. Please no hate!

Hope you all enjoyed and will review! (:

xoxo,

K.J


End file.
